


Sleepless

by Taffyness559



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Gijinkas, Grimdark, Humanoids, Other, Semi-human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffyness559/pseuds/Taffyness559
Summary: After a party prank gone wrong, Book finds herself unable to sleep. As time passes,s he finds that strange things are beginning to happen to her.
Kudos: 1





	1. Just a Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Apple Sleep Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/754740) by Magpiepony. 



Book adjusted her tie and grumbled, looking her appearance up and down in the reflection of the mirror. Her green and blue eyes flicked around, taking herself in.  
Book was a stocky woman, short and wide. Her blue and green hair was neatly trimmed, brushing against her shoulders. She was dressed neatly, though she continued to fidget with her skirt, brushing down the petticoat to keep it from fluffing up too much. She looked presentable, yes, but a voice in the back of her mind itched her brain.

"Awful stuffy clothes, don't you think?" A familiar snort and cackle followed. Eyebrows furrowing, Book loosened her tie and rolled her shoulders, making her blouse and vest rustle. "You kinda come off as well-read, you know," The voice continued, the memory of her past friend becoming more clear.

That morning, Two had let the EXITors and BFB contestants stay for a while. Upon hearing of the situation with Four, they took pity on the contestants and let them hang around. Two was even kind enough to provide them a party that night, seeing how the situation was taking a while. Despite their kindness, Book found herself dreading the decision. Now without the restraint of a team or alliance, Pencil was emboldened, her teasing being more pointed and harsh towards the "alternate". Book left the bathroom, filling the empty hall with the sound of her shoes clacking against the floorboards. Outside, the murmur of contestants drowned out the soft roll of music playing.

"Nice of the hosts to throw a party, especially with being out so late..." Book said to herself. She fidgeted with the buttons on her vest, face blushing lightly. As she walked through the living room of her small apartment, Pencil's smug face hung in her mind. "Just ignore her, she'll eventually decide to leave you alone," Book mumbled to herself. She swung the door open and walked down the empty hall.

The elevator trip was short, thankfully. Ever since she was stuck in the broken elevator for the first challenge, the small, mechanical box made her nervous. Passing through the lobby, she could hear the voices and music. Already, the thrumming of EDM was getting to her, rattling through her paper body. Despite her distaste for loud noise, Book took in a breath and pushed open the front doors.

Loud bassy music rattled through Book as she closed the door behind her, wincing along with the gentle bite of a cool breeze. The starry night sky twinkled above, dulled by the lanterns hanging from makeshift posts and long strings of twine. A few tables, decked out with snacks and drinks, sat lining the front lawn, where everyone else was gathered. Eyeing the crowd, Book gulped and felt her stomach drop. While she wasn't nearly as terrified of crowds as Saw was, she certainly hated them. All the chattering and blabbering made her head upset. Her hand clung to the doorknob, and she backed towards the door. Just as she turned to go back inside, she slipped into a memory.

——

"Come on!" Ruby whined, tugging at Book's sleeve. Her messy red hair gleamed like crystal in the light as she shook her head. "You'll have so much fun! You never come out for parties anymore!" Ruby stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. Ruby was somehow shorter than Book, though she was lanky and dressed in baggy mismatched clothing. Book, who had been reading when Ruby crawled through her window, sighed.

"As fun as parties are, I'm afraid a crowd that big might overwhelm me," Book rustled Ruby's hair, shifting the light and casting little sparkles of red light onto the wall. Ruby puffed her cheeks.

"But you don't know that! You did fine with Freesmart!" Ruby protested. Book finally shut the book she was reading, being sure to memorize the page number and title.

"They were six people I knew well, Ruby," Book began, her voice soft, but weary. It was a tone she often used with Ruby when the small girl got fussy. She ignored the fact that she was often kicked out of the parties anyways. "This party will have nearly seventy people, and that's not including the other residents of the hotel," Book's stomach dropped at the thought, making her shudder. Ruby finally stopped tugging on Book's blouse and crossed her arms, thinking.

"Well...how about Bubble and me take you ou—"

"Bubble and I, dear," A small smile crept across her face as Ruby bumped Book's shoulder playfully.

"You know what I meant, dummy!" Ruby giggled. "But seriously, I talked with Bubble, and we really wanna talk to you again," Ruby's cheery tone dropped, her eyes casting downwards. 

"We...We miss you and Icy," The mention of Ice Cube made Book's heart drop, her lips parting slightly. A warmth burned behind her eyes, but she blinked back the onslaught of tears.

_Not in front of Ruby, not now..._ Book thought. She sighed. "Alright, dear. I'll try and make it," Book smiled warmly down at Ruby as she stood up. Ruby beamed, her grin wide.

——

Book took in a breath of the night air. As much as she hated being out here, maintaining at least one friendship was more important to her. Book let go of the door and walked down the stoop, stepping past Eraser, Pen, and Blocky huddled around each other on the steps. Weaving through the crowd, Book held her arms at her sides, fiddling timidly with her hands. The front lawn was crowded with people this way and that, some dancing, some talking, others trying to maneuver the crowd as well. The air vibrated with music, rattling Book's body as she shuffled through the grass. Through the people, Book spotted Ruby and Bubble at a table. Ruby glanced over and whipped her head around, her radiant smile visible even from a distance. She waved her arm so fast it was a mere, glittering blur. Bubble followed her gaze and waved as well, albeit more nervously. Book shuffled through the crowd faster, finally breaking through in front of Bubble and Ruby.

"You made it! You're here! Hi!" Ruby spoke quickly, vibrating from simply standing still. She cupped a plastic cup tight in her hands, making the pink drink in her cup splash around, barely staying in the cup. Ruby was in a sugar rush. Book chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Indeed, I did," Book looked back at the crowd. "How can they be so comfortable being so close together?" Book asked. As embarrassing as she felt it was, she was still catching her breath from thrusting herself through the crowd. Bubble patted Book's shoulder.

"That doisn't matter, Oi'm just happy you shoiwed up!" Bubble bounced on her toes, hand cupped over the top of her cup. Book felt her face warm again. It was nice being welcomed again, even if it was by friends she hadn't properly talked to in a while. A weight she didn't even know was there lifted from her shoulders.

"Thanks, that...means a lot," Book's eyes wandered. She managed to catch a glimpse of a tiny blue cloak atop a table, her legs kicking. Book's heart ached, the weight settling back onto her. Seeing her ex-best friend stung, to say the least. Bubble squeezed Book's shoulder in wordless understanding. Book sighed, turning back to her friends. "...means a lot more to me than you think,"

An hour or so passed by like sand through fingers, and Book grew more accustomed to the noise and thumping music. She and Bubble remained by the table, as neither were comfortable entering the claustrophobic crowd. Ruby, on the other hand, couldn't sit still. Ruby continued to shove sweets into her mouth, only to vanish into the crowd in a blur of reds and pinks. Book, despite her own self-consciousness regarding eating, let herself snack on a few of the foods on the table, though she would quickly look away from anyone who glanced at her, face blushing a warm red. She was watching the crowd, sipping from her own plastic cup of punch, when an all too familiar voice cut through the air.

"About time you came outta your library!" Pencil snarked from behind Book. Book jumped, nearly spilling the punch on her vest. She caught the drops in her cup and glared up at Pencil. Bubble pursed her lips, falling silent as the two girls looked at each other. Pencil stood with her hands on her hips, her pink ponytail flung over her shoulder. She smirked down at Book, despite only being a few inches taller. Match trailed behind Pencil, her expression unsure and nervous.

"Good evening, Pencil," Book scoffed, brushing her vest off out of instinct. A dark gloom settled over her face. "How are you?" Despite her bitter feelings, Book still felt the need to be polite. Pencil looked her over, then craned her neck to look around her. Book's brow further furrowed. "...Yes?" Book asked.

"Where's your kid?" Pencil asked, still looking around. Book pursed her lips hard. Bubble, sensing the tension, stepped in.

"She got put oin a different team," Bubble said, drumming her fingers against her cup. Pencil huffed.

"Figures, can't cling to someone that long without losing them eventually," Pencil grumbled. "Surprised she stuck around so long, considering how dull you are," Pencil rolled her eyes, glancing down at Book. Book felt her lower eyelid twitch. She slammed her cup down onto the table and took a deep breath in.

"For your information, Pencil, Icy happened to like my presence," Book puffed her chest. "We've simply grown apart. It...happens to everyone," Book said. Pencil scoffed, but Match grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on, Pence-Pence," Match muttered. "Like, let's just go dance," Match said, wanting to leave the two alone. "Besides, don't you, like, think you're being annoying?" Pencil rolled her eyes again, groaning.

"Not my fault they left," Pencil grumbled. She leaned over the table, bracing her hand over Book's cup and handing it back to the short woman. "Listen, there's a reason you're so lonely," Pencil mumbled. Book blocked out the thrumming music and crowd, now only hearing Pencil as her fists balled. Pencil grabbed Book's hand and placed the cup in her hand, patting it. "Maybe if you weren't such a dweeb, Icy would've stayed with you," With that, pencil stood, flung her pony tail back, and smirked. "Come on, Match, let's go find some cooler people," Pencil strutted away. Match lingered behind, glaring at her friend, then sighing.

"Like...sorry," Match winced, then scurried after Pencil. Even from a distance, Book could hear Pencil and Match begin to argue. She growled, stomping her foot and glaring into her cup. Bubble stood, tense, and looked around.

"...Book?" Bubble asked. Book unclenched her jaw and wiped her eyes, now noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Please tell me I didn't cry in front of her," Book groaned, taking a shaky sip of her punch.

"Oi no!" Bubble raised her hand. "You didn't croiy! You're good!" Bubble tried to be comforting, but judging by the gasp of air Book let out after taking a drink, she wasn't much help.

"Good, good," Book grumbled. She felt her nose scrunch up in bitterness. "Such a...nasty thing she is," Book growled. Bubble hesitated, but nodded.

"Y-Yeah, they oire really nasty..." Bubble sighed. "Troiy not to let them get to you...Ruby looks you, Oi loike you," Bubble smiled. Book stared back at Bubble, then sighed, a shaky smile spreading across her face.

"Thanks...I've just..." Book rubbed her temple. "Ever since Icy left, I've been so lonely. Pillow's nice and all, but she's..." Book shuddered.

"Froightening?" Bubble cocked her head.

"Frightening," Book confirmed, taking another drink of her punch. Ruby bolted from the crowd and back to the table. She shoved a cupcake into her mouth, a pink blur splashing against her face.

"Hi, guys! Bye guys!" Ruby buzzed before dashing back into the crowd, face still smeared with frosting. Book sputtered, barely able to catch herself after Ruby bolted past. She sighed, the thundering of music returning to rattling her mind.

——

"Do you, like, need to act like that?" Match grumbled. She and Pencil watched the party from a distance, deciding that it was too lame for those of their status. Pencil groaned.

"God, Match," Pencil slumped against a nearby tree. "Why are you still blubbering about them? They left on their own, didn't they?" Pencil perked a brow at Match. Match only glared back.

"Actually, they, like, fell apart when I left," Match growled. Pencil merely huffed.

"Hmph, whatever," Pencil stared back at the party. "Not like it matters, they were all kinda dumb anyways," Pencil chuckled. "Maybe we should've been called Freedom, at least then it'd be accurate," Pencil snickered.

"Ugh, like, shut it," Match smacked Pencil's arm. "What did you even wanna see Book for, like, anyways if you, like, hate her?"

"I don't hate her, Match," Pencil said. "I just wanted to have a little fun, is all," Pencil reached into the pocket of her pencil skirt and pulled out a small bag of dust. Match's eyes widened, glancing between Pencil and the bag.

"What's..." Match pointed at the bag, trailing off.

"I dunno, some kinda foreign caffeine," Pencil shrugged. "From what I hear, it's like coffee times two. Thought it'd help Book loosen up a little," Pencil chuckled. Match felt her face warm as her shoulder tensed.

"W-What?" Match sputtered. "Pencil! What if that, like, killed her? You know Two, like, can't bring her back until they come back, you jerk!" Match smacked Pencil's head.

"Ow! Damn," Pencil whined. "Ugh, fine, sorry...She shouldn't be up for too long, just a night's rest gone," Pencil rubbed her head. "Not like she's a good sleeper anyway..." Suddenly, Match grabbed Pencil by the wrist and began to drag her back to the crowd. "H-Hey! What's the big deal?" Pencil tried to wrench her wrist free.

"We're, like, going back to apologize," Match grumbled. Pencil opened her mouth to protest, but found she had no words. She simply sighed and hung her head, following her friend back towards the party, back towards Book.


	2. Concern

Book stood, braced against the table, holding an empty cup. She shook, despite not having eaten or drank much. The music thumped through her skull but was unintelligible. It was like the stereo was playing multiple tracks over one another. She groaned, rubbing her head. Her fingers trembled. It was like the old all-nighters she would pull back at home when her studies would get in the way of her sleep. For a moment, she felt taken back to her childhood room, hunched over a desk, stomach sick from all the coffee she drank, but more invested in the words before her.

“Hey, Bubble?” Book asked, looking over at her pal. Her focus felt laser-sharp, at least. Bubble looked to Book and frowned.

"Yeah, Book?" She asked.

"What's in the punch?"

"The punch? It's just fruit," Bubble took a sip. She hadn't finished her cup quite yet. "Oi haven't seen anyone spoike it, Oi've been here all noight," Bubble put a hand on Book's shoulder and rubbed it. Book could feel every bit of Bubble's hand, which struck her as odd. She looked up and scanned the crowd, watching them dance and chatter. Everyone seemed sober, they even looked to be having the times of their lives. Book gulped, her lips dry. Everything around her moved like they were all drowning in syrup. It was all too slow. Book felt her paper muscles twitch and tense. With a gentle shake, Book returned to earth. "Book, are you oikay?" Bubble asked. Her brow was furrowed in concern. Book opened her mouth, but struggled to put her thoughts into words.

"I..." She started. Her vision glazed over for a moment. She shook her head, steadying herself. "I think I may have...eaten too much," Book said. At least, that's what she was telling herself.

"But you've barely ate..." Bubble said. "Oire you shoire you oiren't sick?" Bubble asked.

"I—" Book began but was interrupted by a harsh voice.

"Book!" Match called out. Book jumped again, extra on edge from...whatever was happening to her. Book whipped her head around, though her pupils trembled from her constantly twitching eyes. Match marched up, Pencil being dragged behind in tow. Book put down her cup. Match thrust Pencil towards Book and crossed her arms. "Pencil has, like, something to tell you," Match glared at Pencil under her bangs. Pencil sighed.

"Come on, this way," Pencil grumbled, walking around the table and nudging Book towards the hotel. Book gulped, her stomach protesting the sudden movement. The crowd around her seemed to constrict her. Faces blurred together, and passing conversations grew louder and quieter much more than normal. Finally, they reached the stoop once more, and Book took a breath. She hadn't even realized she was holding her breath. Pencil turned to Book, but she refused to look the chubby woman in the eyes. Book looked up, hands twitching.

"...Uhm...?" Book asked. "Penc—"

"There's something in your drink." Pencil blurted out. However, she said it so quickly that Book couldn't process it.

"...What?" Book asked. The words swam around her head.

"Look, I..." Pencil pursed her lips, now realizing what her practical joke truly was. "I may or may not have slipped a caffeine dose into your punch," Pencil glanced over to the side, trying not to look too bothered. "I kinda thought it'd be funny to see you go on a sugar hype like how Ruby does, but...the dose may have been...kinda strong," Pencil kicked at the dirt, chewing her lip. Book blinked. She looked at her hands, then up at Pencil again. All in a moment, the sounds of the crowd grew further, as well as the music and lights. Everything that had seemed so overwhelming a moment ago now became distant and dull.

"You..." Book droned, her voice monotone. "You drugged me?" Book cocked her head. Pencil tensed.

"Hey! Drugged is a strong word," Pencil snapped. "It was supposed to be a prank, but I didn't..."

"Are you serious, Pencil?" Book felt her temper flare up. "In what world would that strike you as a good idea?" Pencil shook her head, offended.

"Hey, hey, no need to get all pissy! It's not enough to kill you,"

"Pencil, I can feel my—" Book bit her tongue, keeping her temper from letting loose a swear. "I can feel my muscles moving, you...you prick," Book hissed between her teeth. Pencil only rolled her eyes. Her dismissive attitude was starting to wear on Book. Her lower eyelid twitched.

"You'll be fine! You'll only be pulling an all-nighter like you used to. I swear, you're always so prissy and stuffy, how do..." Pencil's mouth continued to move, but Book couldn't hear her. All she could hear was a piercing ringing in her ears. All she could focus on was Pencil. Everything else was muffled or a blur of color. Pencil continued to blabber, and although Book couldn't hear her, she felt her pulse race. Her fists balled, knuckles turning white from the tight clenching of her fingers.

_That stupid..._

Book's mind pulsed in her skull, her jaw clenching. Pencil just kept talking and talking, her mouth running. Memories of everything Pencil had ever said began flooding Book's head. On top of everything, she dared to _drug_ her? Everything became drowned out by Pencil's nagging voice.

_They're just "alternates", they don't get to hang with us._

_Don't you think you eat enough? It's like you never shut your mouth. You're either nagging or eating sometimes..._

_Are you serious? Go back for them? Do they look like Freesmarters? No? Didn't think so. Now hush._

_Do you ever shut up?_

_Do you ever shut up?_

_Shut up._ Book's own inner monologue rattled in her head. _All Pencil ever did to her was dismiss, dismiss, dismiss._

 _Shut up._ She bared her teeth, trembling. Her heart raced. _Can't ever take the blame for anything you do, can you?_

 _Shut up!_ Her face flushed, her pupils trembled. She stared right into Pencil's eyes. _How about a taste of her own medicine?_

 _Shut up!_ Pencil's mouth finally stopped moving, and she stared back at Book as she fumed. _She deserves it. She deserves every bit of it._

"Uh, Boo—"

"SHUT. UP!" A shrill shriek filled the air.

_CRACK!_

Pencil was interrupted by Book's fist swinging into her face. The sound of splintering wood filled the air, a sickening crack splitting the air. The music, the conversations, everything suddenly stopped as Pencil stumbled back. She held her nose, a deep crack traveling up her forehead and down to her lips. Book stood with her fist crossed over her heaving chest, and her face was flushed a bright red. Her fist was embedded with splinters, but she continued to stare daggers into Pencil, her twitching pupils now only pinpricks. All was silent save for Book's heaving breaths.

"O-Ow..." Pencil muttered. Book held her fist, looking at the splinters in her hand. From behind, Bubble and Ruby rushed up.

"Book? Are you okay?" Ruby rushed up, her sugar rush overpowered with concern. Bubble followed close behind, gingerly nibbling on her fingernails. Book turned, her eyes wild. However, her eyes stilled when she noticed the crowd staring at her.

"Uh..." Book muttered. Already, her head was swimming. Why was she being stared at? Book stood up straight and shoved past Pencil, her head hung low. She opened the front door and slammed it behind her, leaving a stunned Pencil on the stoop. Ruby moved up after Book, but Bubble grabbed her shoulder.

"G-Give her some toime," Bubble said. "Oi think she just needs to sleep something off..." Ruby, though she was concerned, nodded. She returned to the table with Bubble, though they mumbled to each other. Minutes passed, and the crowd returned to conversing with each other, but they held off on the music for the moment. Match shoved her way through the crowd towards Pencil.

"You, like, alright?" Match asked. Pencil stared at the doors of the hotel, still stunned. She rubbed the crack in her face.

"Y-Yeah, just some damage..." Pencil muttered. Match scoffed.

"Serves you, like, right. You'll, like, be lucky if she doesn't, like, really kick your lead later." Match crossed her arms and shook her head. Pencil glared over at Match but sighed.

"Yeah, but you'll miss me, I know it," Pencil retorted, trying to sound chipper. "...I'm guessing you're gonna send me to Miss Bossy Bot to fix this?" Pencil grumbled. Match nodded, and Pencil threw back her head and groaned. "Ughhhh! You suck!" Pencil whined.

"You suck more, serves you right!" Match sniffed, and the two returned to the crowd to try and find Golf Ball.

\----

Book flung her pillow against the wall, sending a few stray feathers flying. She huffed and puffed, staring at the battered cloth. She paced around her small apartment, muttering under her breath.

"Stupid Pencil, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Book tore at her hair, yanking at her scalp. She flopped down into her chair, hands running through her hair. What once was neat and tidy was now tangled and frayed. Book stared at the hardwood floor, her vision swimming and sweat beginning to form on her brow. She groaned, already feeling her paper-mache skin softening from the sweat.

"Dammit," Book muttered. Replacing water damage on her body was always an awful process. She hated being made of paper. Against her better will, her eyes watered. Fat teardrops dripped from her eyes, streaking down her cheeks and further staining her skin. She bit her lip, frustration building in her chest. She wiped her eyes, careful not to tear her fragile skin. She glanced up at the clock on her wall.

12:45 AM

She threw her head back and groaned. Even though her surroundings were still, everything seemed to swim and pulse ever so slightly. She could feel every fiber in her chair under her hands, every slight gust from the AC, every little creak and groan around her as the hotel settled. She could even feel...

"...Oh, oh my," Book muttered, remembering the splinters of wood embedded in her fist. Long, thin, peach-colored slivers of wood from Pencil's face were embedded deep in her fist. In a flash, Book remembered her conversation, a dark gloom settling over her once more. She grumbled and grabbed one of the slivers. Wiggling it around, she wrenched it from her balled fist. The sliver slipped out without any form of pain. Book blinked.

"...Must be the stupid drug," Book muttered. "The one good thing Pencil could've done for me, and it involved her stupid face being punched in," Another sliver was pulled out, then another, and another. None seemed to be too small to grab, thankfully, but it was still annoying. The lack of pain was really all Book could focus on. By the end, she examined her knuckles. They were peppered with the small holes the splinters left. Small, dark holes, leading deep into her fist...

Book shuddered. She got up and walked to her bathroom. Opening the mirror, she grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around her knuckle. The last thing she wanted to look at that night were holes in her skin, the caffeine pulsing through her was enough to make her feel ill on its own.

Knock knock!

Book winced, the knocking rattling her head. She leaned out of her bathroom, catching the time.

1:00 AM

"Goodness," Book mumbled. "Who in their right mind would be up so late?" She made her way over to her door as another set of knocks sounded. "I'm coming! Don't worry," Book muttered. Peeking through the peephole, she froze.

Taco stood outside, lips pursed and arms crossed. She stared at her shoes, and judging by how her mouth moved, she was talking to herself. Taco was about the same height as Book but was much more toned. Taco played with a curl of green from her mohawk, waiting for the door. Book breathed in through her nose, then sighed. She opened the door slowly, peeking out. Taco noticed her opening the door and perked up.

"Oh, uh, hey," Taco leaned over, looking at Book through the door. "...You can open the door more, I'm not gonna attack you," Taco chuckled, though she sounded nervous. Book blinked, then cleared her throat, opening the door. Her heart was already pounding out of her chest with the drugs in her system, but Taco being here...

"Oh, sorry," Book said. Taco winced.

"Oh, jeez, are you okay? I heard what happened out there, but you look..." Taco hesitated.

"Like a mess?" Book asked. Taco nodded.

"Y-Yeah, are you good?" Taco asked. Book sighed and rubbed her head.

"N-No, Pencil..." Book bit her tongue again. "My ex-friend, slipped something in my drink,"

"She what!?" Taco shouted. Book winced, covering her ears. Taco's voice rattled in her head, racking her brain. Taco covered her mouth. "Ah, crap, sorry. She what?" Taco sputtered.

"It's nothing, I took care of her," Book glanced back at the splinters resting on her table. "I just feel awful, but I should be alright in the morning," Book rubbed her eyes. Taco scoffed.

"Yeesh, I was worried that you were breaking down again," Taco said. Book shot her an annoyed look but sighed. "I think she had a lot more than that coming, but that's just from me," Taco crossed her arms. 

"Well, from me, it should give her a warning," Book said. "All I've done is scold her, but...tonight, she just pushed me," She stood, silent for a moment.

"Are you gonna be alright for tonight? Since Four's gone, I'm free," Taco said. Book blinked out of her trance. 

"Oh, no, I'll be okay. It's not my first all-nighter," Book giggled to herself. "Don't worry yourself about me, go join the others, I'm sure they're dying to see you again," Book said. Taco looked Book up and down, then nodded. 

"Alright, but tell me if you start feeling funny," She made a "call me" sign with her hand as she backed away. "I...guess I'll see you tomorrow. See ya," Taco waved, then turned and went down the hall, giving Book a few glances over her shoulder. Book stood at her door, leaning against the frame, watching as Taco went back towards the elevator, eventually disappearing. Book closed her door. 

"Perhaps...I should try and sleep," Book said to herself. Now that she was alone once more, her senses were heightened. It was as if she could feel the slight buzz of the lights on her skin. The way her blouse brushed against her arms was starting to bother her. As quickly as she could, she scurried back to her bedroom and undressed. The cool air was welcoming to her skin. She didn't even notice how smothering her clothes felt that night. 

"Maybe I should stop wearing such formal clothes," Book said to herself as she pulled the long shirt she used as pajamas over herself. "I might pass out from heatstroke one of these days..." She looked out her window at the starry sky. The sounds of the party were faint now as if everything were miles away. As she went around her apartment, turning out the lights, she felt...everything. The cold hardwood felt like ice under her bare feet, and the slight irregularities in the walls scraped against her fingers. With each light switch being flicked off, the darkness wrapped around her like a fog. She swore she could feel it, like the dark was...physical.

"God, I really need rest," Book shook her head. Running her hands along the walls, she guided herself back to her bed. Not like she needed the wall, it was as if she could feel her bed calling her, leading her with invisible tendrils. Before she knew it, she was laying in her bed, the blankets thrown off her. Despite the AC, she still felt hot. With a soft groan, Book closed her twitching eyes and breathed. 

_I just need to try and sleep._


	3. A Sickness Brews

"Ow! G.B!" Pencil moved to sit up, but the restraints around her head kept her down. She squeezed her eyes shut as Golf Ball held her foot on her nose. Golf Ball ignored the tall girl, focusing on keeping the nose straight as her friend, Tennis Ball, wrapped bandages around her nose to keep it in place. From the cracks in her nose, drops of super glue oozed. Tennis Ball tore the edge of the bandage off and taped it.

"There we are, all fixed!" Tennis Ball smiled down at his work. Golf Ball grunted and raised her foot. With a click, the belt around Pencil's head was released. Pencil groaned and rubbed her aching forehead.

"Did you need to hold me down like that?" Pencil asked, her tone sharp and irritated.

"Do you want your nose to be fixed properly?" Golf Ball asked back. Pencil opened her mouth to snark back, but shut it, resorting to mumbling as she rubbed her nose.

"Ah, I would recommend...not touching it, Tennis Ball said. "We don't want you coming back with your nose all crooked," He chuckled, but his face soon fell. "Speaking of noses, how did you break it?" He asked. "Did you trip and fall off a curb again?"

"No, no," Waving her hand, Pencil resisted the urge to rub her nose again. "I went a little too far last night, gave Book some caffeine in her drink," Pencil sighed. Wow, that... does sound kinda crappy. She shook the thought from her head and chuckled. "A-All in good fun of course, but...Book didn't seem to think so," At this, Tennis Ball blinked.

"Wait, Book?" Tennis Ball blinked, his eyes wide. "I didn't think she was capable of hitting anyone," He scrunched up his nose to readjust his glasses. Golf Ball, who had returned to her work desk, snorted.

"You really didn't learn from when she froze you, did you?" Golf Ball teased her friend. "She can be quite testy if you're not careful," She shook her head, returning to the papers on her desk. "What was it you gave her, anyway?"

"Er...it was some kind of coffee from another continent," Pencil began. She pulled out the small baggy and looked at it. "Said a handful could keep someone up a whole night," Golf Ball looked back and perked a brow.

"Let me see that," Golf Ball said. She walked up to Pencil and grabbed the baggy in her mouth, then returned to her desk. Pencil watched the small, armless woman with a look of confusion. She looked at Tennis Ball.

"Er...GB," Tennis Ball turned to his friend. "What do you need the coffee for?" He watched Golf Ball clean off her desk and pull out a petri dish. Carefully, she poured some of the grounds into the dish. She shut a cap on top of it and scribbled on it with a pen.

"Hm? Oh, I'd like to try some testing on this," Golf Ball said. "I want to see if I can use it for...experiments."

"You want to pull more all-nighters, don't you?" Tennis Ball smiled softly. Golf Ball paused, then nodded.

"...Observant, are we?"

——

Book stared at the ceiling, her eyes twitching more than ever. Her foot bounced against the bed, making the bedsprings creak with each bounce. She chewed on her upper lip, a pulsing headache forming from behind her eyes. The air filled with the irritating buzz of an alarm.

8:00 AM

She had officially been awake for twenty-four hours.

Book grit her teeth as she rolled onto her side. She glared at the alarm clock as if threatening it with a mere gaze would shut it up. Mocking her, it continued to beep, the electronic shrill cutting through the peace of her apartment. Book grabbed the clock and pressed the button on its top, shutting it up. She grumbled and sat up, rubbing her aching eyes. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and slid off. The cold hardwood shot through her feet and up her spine, sending a shiver through her. The cold jolt woke her up, allowing the fog enveloping her brain to dissipate as she stood up, though this was soon replaced with a wave of dizziness. She leaned against her nightstand, letting the world come to a halt as her mind spun.

She moved much slower than typical, but even with her drowsiness, she felt strange electricity pulsing through her. Her mind, pulsing and fizzing with electricity, fought against her heavy body. She slunk out her bedroom, dressed, but not nearly as neat as she was on a normal day. The bright flash of the lights in the bathroom made her wince, along with the shrill ring that followed the buzzing of the light. She hated those damn lights, even before the punch incident. Leaning over the sink, she felt her arms twitch and tremble. Her head pounded with a headache like that of a hangover, and her stomach chewed at her insides.

"Did...Did I eat last night?" Book asked herself. Her voice was hoarse and cracked, and she noticed how dry her lips felt. She looked up in the mirror and nearly stumbled back at the haggard woman staring back "Gyah! Dear...my word," Book muttered.

Her hair was a frizzy mess, framing her exhausted expression. The light cast a dark shadow over her face, but what struck her as most distressing was her eyes. They were dark, with clear eyebags under them. Pupils mere pinpricks, they tremored, bolting this way and that as Book looked over herself.

"I look awful," Book said, taken aback by her sickly appearance. Without hesitation, she took her comb and brushed the tangled mess that was her hair. Sleep or no sleep, there was no way she'd go out looking like she died last night. Even so, every movement felt heavy and laboring, even brushing her teeth felt like she had just got done lifting weights. She stared at herself, now cleaner, but her eyes still weary and worn. She sighed.

The elevator dinged, and the sound of the crowd in the dining hall filled the small space. Book stepped out, letting go of the rail she clung to for balance. Noise filled her head, nothing intelligible, but enough to already overwhelm her. Was I always this sensitive? Book thought, making her way over to the kitchen and resisting the urge to cover her ears. No use in making a fool of yourself...She thought.

She nibbled on a piece of toast, alone at her table, and staring at a pillar across the room. Had it not been for her condition, she would have sat with the rest of her team, but the mere thought of listening to all the banter worsened the steady thrumming in her head. Instead, she sat alone, staring at the pillar as her mind wandered.

 _I wonder how Pencil is doing..._ Her inner monologue started. _I think I hit her pretty bad last night...Perhaps I should apologize._ Her brow furrowed. _No, no, she got what she deserved. Who does she think she is pulling a stunt like that? She's lucky I didn't..._ Her thoughts trailed off. _Didn't...what?_ Book shivered. Before she could linger on the thought, a hand waved in front of her face. Book reeled back and blinked.

"Hello, Earth to Book, you good?" Taco leaned into Book's line of sight. It took her a moment to process, but Book sighed, comforted by the familiar face. However, her heart sank when Taco winced. "Oh jeez, did you sleep at all last night?" Taco asked, concerned. Book shook her head and took a sip of her water.

"Not at all," Book said. "I spent half the time trying to pace the caffeine off, but even then. Laying down was..." Book thought. "For lack of better terms, felt like absolute hell," She rubbed her forehead. "I feel like I got hit by a truck last night."

"Not gonna lie, you really look like it," Taco put an arm on Book's shoulder. "But hey, Two said they won't be back for a while, so at least you don't have to worry about any challenges, right?" Taco's expression dropped as she looked Book in the eyes. Book's gaze was glazed over as if she were staring straight through Taco. Her hands were limp, and her lips were parted. The only movement taco could see was the twitch of her pupils and her slow, arrhythmic blinking. "Book?" Taco shook Book's shoulder. In a moment, Book sat straight up again and blinked rapidly. She clamped her mouth shut.

"Mh! Sorry," Book said, looking around. "I...I think I spaced out for a bit..." She continued to eat, though her stomach only seemed to grow more agitated.

"...Maybe you should try and sleep again? The drug might be wearing off," Taco said. Book looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right...thanks," Book gave her an unsteady smile. Even with how exhausted she felt, a part of her still felt wired.

——

"God...damn it!" Book wailed through gasps for air. Another surge of fire raced up her throat. With a gag, Book leaned back into her trash bin and hurled. The wave of blazing fury was overpowered with a freezing chill that stabbed into her spine. Every muscle in her body twitched and convulsed with each dry heave, her body switching between hot and cold. The illness had hit her suddenly in the hallway, and she barely managed to make it to her room before hurling. She coughed, a string of bile trickling from her lips. Tears streamed down her face as her stomach finally settled, deciding that it had expelled enough of its contents. Instead, now it continued to chew at Book, demanding to be filled once more. Despite herself, Book let out a choked sob.

"I just wanted to _sleep._ "


	4. The Fall from Grace

Rustling paper. The distant croon of grasshoppers. The clattering of the AC as it puttered alive. Lava bubbling from under a metal grate. Fans chugging along, powering unseen devices.

The various sounds accompanied Golf Ball as she trudged down the steps to her laboratory. The steps were discolored from the lava flow that had drowned the space, but her ingenuity kept everything lava-proof and protected. She muttered, kicking a layer of ash from the last step as she scrunched her glasses up her nose. Though her lab was dark, she knew the layout like the back of her hand...or, in her case, foot. She found her work desk with little trouble. Reaching into her breast pocket, she pulled out a petri dish and placed it on the desk. With a click, her lamp shone a warm glow onto the desk. Golf Ball pulled out a clipboard and began writing.

"Substance #579," Golf Ball muttered to herself. "Description: A dark, powdered substance said to be a form of coffee. However, it's much finer-grained than most coffees I have seen. Also said to have a potent dosage of caffeine," She pulled out a beaker, already filled with water. Carefully, she measured out a handful of the substance and poured it into the beaker. To her amazement, it dissolved on contact but left the water the same color it was before. She blinked, then scrawled in her notes.

"Around 1 oz. of the substance dissolved upon contact with 100 milligrams of water. Water did not change in color or clarity," She continued. She placed the beaker on a hot plate, and with a click and a whirr, the water began heating. As expected, the water boiled at 100℃. Golf Ball muttered under her breath.

"Properties appear to remain the same," She scribbled. She eyed the concoction.

"It was some kind of coffee from another continent, said a handful could keep someone up a whole night," Pencil's voice echoed in Golf Ball's memory. She remembered how Book apparently drank it. She thought.

“Didn't I see her today?” Golf Ball asked herself. The factory rang silent in return. "...Yes, with...Taco, yes, that's right..." Golf Ball looked to the concoction again.

"I wonder how she's holding up..."

——

3:30 AM.

Almost forty-eight hours.

Book's covers were thrown off in a heap on the floor, the only light coming from the bathroom. The harsh white light glared down at Book as she leaned over the toilet bowl, breath shaky and lips dripping with drool. Even with the ice-cold tile under her, she felt like she was on fire. Hell, she'd rather be on fire than living through this. She had tried to sleep, she really did, but every time she closed her eyes, they burned like fire. It was as if she were hooked up to some invisible shock system. Each and every time she could feel herself slipping away, a jolt would shoot through her, waking her yet again. She couldn't even keep water down, as much as her body craved it. A part of Book wondered if Pencil had killed her, and she was just living through her own personal hell. But she knew that made no sense. The realization only made it worse.

She stared, eyes glazed, into the bowl, A mix of orange and green drifted. Stomach bile. It was all she could conjure up. Her head pounded like a drum, thundering from within her aching skull. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and die right there.

On its own, her body began to move. Book could feel her grip on her movements slipping away. She felt...unreal. The buzz of the lights was loud, too loud. As she flushed the bile away, she found herself staring into the water. It felt wrong. Everything felt wrong. She felt as if she were a ghost trapped in a shell. With lazy, teary eyes, she looked around.

_Knock knock._

The sound was faint, but Book felt her body stiffen when she heard it. It was coming from the main room. A sense of paranoia crept up her spine. Who in their right mind would be up? She thought. Her body turned for the door and trudged out. The sound of her heart thumping filled her ears, drowning out anything else in her apartment. Even with her thundering heartbeat, she still heard it.

_Knock knock._

Consciousness suddenly shot her back into her body. Book whirled around, her breathing labored. She was in the middle of her living room, something clutched in her hand. None of the lights were on, only heightening Book's panic. In a jerk of movement, she flicked on the lamp.

Nothing.

Her fists trembled, whatever was in her hand felt heavy. She looked down. A knife. She held the knife up to her face. _When did she grab this? And...why was her hand bandaged up like that? How...How long was she like that?_

_Knock knock._

Book whirled to her door.

_Knock knock._

She froze. The sound was from behind her...from the window. Book's breath grew faster and shallower. The air felt heavy like she was drowning. She felt something behind her. Something was behind her. Tears pricked her eyes.

_Knock knock._

"Behind you."

Book gasped at the voice.

_Pencil._

She turned, slowly at first, then whirled around and pointed the knife at the window. Just beyond the darkness was a face. A long, thin, jeering face. Pencil stared in, a thin smile stretched across her lips. Where her nose should have been was nothing more than a large, gaping hole. A deep crack crossed her face.

Just like the night of the party.

Book expected to feel relief, or concern, or anything when she saw Pencil. Instead, she felt rage bubbling up inside of her. _What was she doing here!?_ Her mind shouted. _Her own voice was unrecognizable. How was she here? There's nothing out there!_ The knife shook in her hands before she dropped it. The clattering was deafening, but Book couldn't keep her eyes off of the face in the window. A thin, pale hand moved up to the glass.

_Knock. Knock._

——

Gaty blinked awake. _Weird..._ she thought. _Seems a little early to be awake..._ She sat up and looked at the clock. Indeed, it was only 3:55 AM. She sniffed and laid back down. _Must've had a dream that woke me up,_ she rationalized. Already, she was drifting back into sleep, her eyes shutting close and her breathing slowing.

_SMASH!_

A piercing scream filled the air. Gaty shot out of bed, only to hear the smashing of something solid against the fire escape outside her apartment. Tinkling followed soon after, clattering against the fire escape.

"What the—" Gaty looked around the dark room. From her bed, the figure she was sleeping with stirred awake.

"G...G-eIGHt-y?" Saw mumbled, blinking the sleep from her eyes. "What was that?" She tried to sit up, but Gaty gently placed a foot on her.

"Stay here, I'm gonna check it out," Gaty said. "I'll call if I need help," With that, Gaty made her way into the main room and towards the door leading to the fire escape. With a grunt, she pushed it open. The cold night air bit her face, and already, she was having to watch for bits of broken glass at her feet. "Hello? Is everything o—" Gaty peeked around the door and froze, her mouth hanging open.

Book laid on the fire escape, her mouth and eyes clenched shut. Little pieces of glass were embedded in her body, especially on her hands and chest. Her breaths were shaky and wheezy as if she were having a hard time breathing, but that wasn't what caught Gaty off guard.

"S-Saw?" Gaty stammered. "Saw! Go get help!" She shook her head and ran back into the apartment, too in shock to fully comprehend what was going on. Book opened her eyes, cringing from the shards of glass stabbing into her. All she could hear were the muffled voices of...someone swimming through her head. She sat up and tried to stand, but collapsed back onto her back.

"KkkHH!" She gritted her teeth as she felt more glass stab into her back. Curiously, she felt nothing, but the sensation of the glass sliding in was enough to make her wince. She blinked, and Gaty was above her. Book cocked her head as Gaty mouthed something to her, but she couldn't hear over the ringing in her ears. Gaty looked back towards the apartment and ran back in. It seemed like she was avoiding looking at Book's bottom half. With a grunt of effort, Book sat up and stared at her legs.

One of her legs was gouged with scratch marks and glass, but that was to be expected. However, Book felt a sense of concern when she noticed her other leg was gone. Where there should have been a left leg, there was a shredded stump ending just above the knee. Scraps of paper and cardboard hung from the stump like meat torn off of an animal. And yet...she felt no pain.

As if she were a puppet on a string, Book felt her body rise and brace itself against the railing. She looked down to see her leg all the way on the ground. It twitched and convulsed, little strings of paper trailing from it. Without another thought, she clambered over to the ladder and slid down, careful to keep herself from losing the other leg. As she descended, she could hear the confused mutterings above. None of that mattered. All that mattered was her leg. The last thing she wanted was to have anyone make her a new leg. Too much hassle, she thought. Her foot touched the ground, and she moved towards her leg, but instead stumbled and hit the cold, damp grass. Still, she felt nothing.

 _Is this what shock is?_ She thought as her body dragged itself towards the leg. With each drag, Book felt disconnected, unreal, as if she were a ghost watching herself. She watched as her body sat up and grabbed the leg, watched as it tore off one of her sleeves and tie it around the stump, and watched as her body rose and hobbled back over to the hotel as a concerned Saw and Gaty raced over to her, their panicked words sounding like mush in her head.

_I sure hope this won't be too much of a hassle. I'd hate to keep GB up at this hour..._


End file.
